A Concrete Jungle
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: The war was over, and his side lost. Rather then his pack allowing his stay in position, Fenrir Greyback was exiled and left reluctantly to travel the world of the muggles, which led him to New York and to one Victor Creed...
1. Chapter 1

Another crossover between X-Men and Harry Potter… Has nothing to do with "Wolves and Tigers". I have a habit of writing many fic's that are generally the same idea sometimes but with different rules and a slightly different scenario's. But the same nonetheless. On Wikipedia I saw in the Behind-The-Scenes notes: _"__As __it __is __unknown __what __happens __to __Fenrir __after __the __Battle __at __Hogwarts __there __is __a __slight __chance __that __he __managed __to __escape __back __to __his __pack__…"_ and that of course got me thinking and musing on another crossover…

This is of course the result…

Enjoy…

**A Concrete Jungle **

**Chapter 1**

The war was over, and the Dark Lord lost. The side Fenrir Greyback choose in order to give Werewolves a stronger standing rather than being shit on and treated like common animals by the oh so proud wizards and witches alike. He quickly learnt that healing from his own injuries wasn't an easy task, but it was far easier then dealing with betrayal and loss. His pack lost a great deal of members because they like him fought in the war. They were either captured or killed. Those who didn't die or get captured decided that Fenrir Greyback failed as the alpha of the pack and failed to lead them to a better future.

He was exiled.

They would rather live a lie and try to get a life for themselves that didn't involve risks and fights against hateful wizards and witches. They preferred to live caged up lives where they deny what they are and drink that poison Wolfsbane and play by one-sided rules. The cowards! So Fenrir pretty much told them they could screw themselves and left, but with a secret broken heart and anger at being betrayed the whole world could see.

Fenrir Greyback did the unthinkable when he was exiled though. He fled the wizarding world completely and traveled the world of muggles. And he was learning a lot too, so many things that he didn't know about the magic-less meat sacs he didn't know before. And he learnt that, despite the lack of magic it was just like the wizarding world in so many interesting and rather amusing ways.

His latest travels took him to New York. Such a busy place to say the least! Fenrir rubbed his head in slight confusion as to where he should go next. Truthfully said this was his first time in New York, he's been in other places of course, but never to this place. So it was obvious that he had some exploring to do. Perhaps he will find something to amuse him in this place. It's been quite some time since he's had some good entertainment, it's been too long since he ate the flesh of a human and had some good old fun with his chosen range of victims.

The sound of children caught his attention, two boys and two girls with three adults. Not to mention too many other people around as well, and he wasn't sure how general Americans would react to a kid being snatched up. So he decided not to deal with the headache. Not to mention his kind of fun today required someone who knew what they were doing.

So instead he kept wondering until finally he managed to find a bar that looked relevantly out of the way of the general public or more correctly local authorities since he has a criminal record now in the muggle world. On the way he came into possession of the local newspaper. The pictures didn't move, but that was easy to get over. Poor little muggles didn't really understand what they're missing out on.

Sitting down at the end of the bar, away from the general public of drunken morons and nobodies and indicated that he wanted the girlie to come over. She did so, obediently though with an annoyed expression on her face that he smirked.

"What will it be?" She asked, and Fenrir couldn't help, but snort slightly. The girlie made her point known rather quickly; it was annoying, but Fenrir's dealt with worse. At least she wasn't looking down on him like wizards would. Helped a little that he cleaned himself up good, put his hair up though it wasn't brushed. Even his claws had a clean appearance to them. Which was sad thing, he missed the crested on blood and dirt. It seemed more honest than this cleanliness.

"What no 'hello how are you'? Where are your manners girlie?" Fenrir taunted as he smirked at her frown turned to a full-fledge glare. The girl had spunk to her; a fight in her Fenrir would have loved to break her out of. She was obviously new, and obviously wasn't here long enough to be completely free to back talk customers because she was gritting her teeth as if debating whether or not the job was good enough to deal with attitudes like Fenrir's.

"Sorry, hello how are you." She gritted out, sarcasm though was dripping in her words. Fenrir just chuckled at that, he wasn't about to let anything like that get to him. It was easier to deal with then everything else he's been forced to deal with, and he still couldn't get over the fact that a mere boy who was in all counts was only a nobody to Fenrir managed to best the Dark Lord. Pathetic. Though he did hear the whelp was showing interest in the Weasley girl, maybe one day if they had kids he could pop by and pay them a visit. Especially a young little Teddy Lupin. He still remembered how Remus tasted. Delicious.

"I'm doing fine girlie. Long trip, would like a Molson's Canadian now." Fenrir sarcastically bit back at her. He's ordered a Molson's Canadian because during his time in the muggle world that became one of his favorite drinks. But other than Molson's he tended to go for whiskeys of any kind. So long as it wasn't watered down in any way. She stomped off and fetched him just that, though he didn't grace the bartender with any attention as he turned his attention to the paper he now had unfolded.

There was a two page article written by someone called Charles Xavier about mutants and whatnot. Fenrir learnt about them too during his time in the muggle world, came to blows with a short guy with weird hair too. Claws-knives coming out of the back of his hands. Fenrir barely got away from the runt of a berserker. Feisty fighter that one. Hard to get away from too without using magic, could have sworn the little guy was literally sniffing him out. Fenrir bite him once, and learnt that the sawed off nobody bites back. Hurt too, he still had the scars it made on his arm. That and three scars across his stomach to show just how sharp those claw-knives were.

In the end he got away. And that was part of the reason that changed his directions and in the end led him to this bar.

For a brief moment, Fenrir could have sworn he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Shoving that feeling away since he was at a bar with a few people who were already watching him, Fenrir downed his drink quickly and indicated for another and flipped the page after skimming through the whole mutant babble to an article about a killer who got off scot-free for five counts of murder and six counts of rape. The Prosecutor of that case was someone called Murdock or something. The Murdock guy claimed that the Defense lawyer was corrupt as was everyone else. After all, how else could a guy like Creed get off that easy? Fenrir hummed slightly; maybe he should look into getting that defense lawyer to clear his name in the muggle world.

"Him a 'cary guy 'at Creed." A drunk slurred off to Fenrir's right, the guy obviously was just coming from the bathroom with a rather loose looking girl.

"How so?" Fenrir hummed, leaning back in his chair and regarded the poorly dressed slob of a drunk. Human. Dirty, not even good enough to snack on. Fenrir was getting to a point where he didn't care too much about that. But he held off.

"Him big 'n 'trong 'n mean." The drunk explained in what he must have thought was intelligent speech. Fenrir could talk better when drunk! But he waved the man off who seemed to be happy to be pulled off by the girl who was giggling and cooing as if she were good looking. A witch with warts would look better! Fenrir snorted to himself at the image that created as he kept reading. Ignoring everything about X-Men, Avengers and what not. What a bunch of stupid names! No wonder Pure-Bloods tended to look down on muggles even more than mudbloods. Though Fenrir was not better, but at least he did it without as much discrimination. Well, mostly.

Fenrir folded the newspaper back up, tucking it in his jacket he finished off his drink, calling for two more and finishing those as well before slapping some money down onto the tabletop and leaving. The girlie muttered 'asshole' behind him but he didn't care. His mind was on the chances of getting his name cleared so he didn't have to worry about muggle authorities pestering him. And perhaps he could get this guy who helped the Creed guy out to help him out as well. If not than Fenrir will simply eat him. Literally.

It was a win-win situation.

But first he had to figure out where this guy lived, so he went to the office the newspaper said the guy worked. But that ended up leaving him with nothing at all. The guy was out and was mildly annoyed at the fear the girlie showed when he mentioned that the guy was able to get this Creed guy off. What was so scary about Creed? Though Fenrir never saw any photos of the guy or wouldn't be able to point him out in a crowd if he saw him. But still, all he wanted was the defense lawyer not the man he defended.

He shockingly enough left the small lawyers building in one piece and didn't curse the girlie dead with Avada Kedavra. Yes he knew that spell, what Death Eater or former Death Eater didn't? Werewolf he may be, but he was far from stupid and incapable. Not for the first time during the day since leaving the lawyers office he could have sworn he was being watched, defenses up he kept moving forward with his plans.

Storming around the city for most of the day until the sun started to go down Fenrir finally decided to enter a rather large flashy looking club, he will find himself a victim to play with then eat here. Something to take the edge off and put him in a better mood. And the muggle club had catchy music that's for sure. There were large black windows looking over the entire thing. And the whole floor was already swimming with moving bodies. Young people who were well on their way in getting drunk and having a good time. He kept his eyes out for whoever would satiate him tonight.

Nothing yet. So he sat down at the bar and ordered whisky. But instead of getting it the bartender had something whispered into his ear, a brisk nod then the bartender approached the spot where he sat.

"You're invited to the VIP lounge upstairs, the VIP 1 is on the door. This key will let you in." The bartender said, loud enough for Fenrir to hear. Fenrir frowned slightly as he eyed the key with distrust.

"Who's invited me?" Fenrir asked as he tipped his slightly pointed ear in the man's direction. He noticed that the man looked at it for a moment and it dawned on Fenrir, this guy might think he was a mutant rather than actually knowing that Fenrir was a werewolf instead.

"You don't know? Well friend that might not be a good thing on your part. But I suggest you don't keep him waiting, he's not always known for his patience." The bartender explained, a flash of detached concern was shown, but it quickly passed. The guy was obviously paid enough to not care.

"Who?" Fenrir asked as he mentally prepared himself to defend himself in any situation. Not for the first time remembering the whole being watched feeling.

"Mr. Creed." The bartender informed him and held the keys out a little more. Wanting to get ride of him no doubt.

Fenrir recognized the name instantly and his attention went to the newspaper that suddenly felt heavy in his pocket. The man impatiently held the key out to Fenrir, who took it and stood up and went towards the stairs that will lead him to the floor where the VIP rooms were located.

VIP room one came upon him quickly as he noticed that all of the other rooms had their doors open signifying that they were currently not in use tonight.

Fenrir traveled up to the room, the same number matched the number on the key. He checked twice. Even from here he could hear the loud humming of the music and feel the slight vibration from the speakers that hung in a decorative manner from the raised roof. Sniffing the air, stale from being indoors, the scent of sex, drugs and other things Fenrir didn't care too much about. He did however smell blood, and that caught his interest.

Slipping the lock into the door and opening it.

The first thing that caught his attention a rather large man sitting back relaxing in one of the modern sofa's curved nicely to fit the room in an inviting manner. It worked; the couch was more tempting than the hard stools downstairs. The large man had blond hair to about his shoulders, sharp blue eyes and lower canines that stuck out of a closed smirk. The man had the eyes of a man who spent too long on top of the food chain.

Much like Fenrir Greyback himself.

"Close the door behind ya." The man said, voice rumbling in a relaxed deep voice. Confidence laced throughout both the man's voice and his body language, alpha position. It raised Fenrir's hackles instantly. He wasn't used to someone who pulled the whole alpha behavior properly for quite some time. Even the Dark Lord had it wrong, when it came to animal senses. There was no question the Dark Lord was in control, but he didn't have the body language of an alpha male. Just a master and a strategist of an organization, and yes there was a difference.

**Authoress Note:** The next chapter we all get to see more of Creed, YAY for that. As for what the two characters you have a choice whether or not there's slash or not. It's up to you.

**Anonymous -** Thank you for your review! And for the idea, I'll keep that in mind. There will no doubt be plenty of fights between these two. After all, you can't have two alpha males like these two working together in any sense without fighting.

**Which leaves the question for you readers:** What do you think they should be 'working' together on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Creed was older than most men walking today. Most, but not all after all there were a few men walking today that could claim to be as old he was. The runt was obviously being one of them. The rest was unimportant, but the runt he was a focus point of Creed's attention. A man that Creed hated beyond reason and so it gone without saying that Creed did what he could to harm the runt, sometimes allowing the man's own foolish guilt to do the damage for Creed. Creed was also a mutant, a feral mutant with all the interesting perks and instincts to go with it.

But, that was not the reason for him being a sociopath in every way possible for a man like Creed. It had nothing to do with him being a feral mutant like some big shots would think so. It was just another way to dirty mutants everywhere, tactics used in World War two and in countless other situations over history. Though Creed didn't care much about that in the first place, why should he care? The general public and everything in it meant next to nothing to Creed, in fact he despised them half the time. They were only there to be used and to be slaughtered like the sheep they are.

And for a short time, they believed Creed to be dead. They were mistaken and the criminal trial gave the final official proof of life, the lawyer was well paid and got him off scot-free. So when he found out that someone was looking for his lawyer Creed had to find out who it was. Creed backtracked to the bar where he first caught sight of the scruffy man, bigger than most men around him, but smaller than Creed himself. His scent was wrong, and not quite familiar to Creed. He stole the empties the man drank from and took a better sniff.

Wolf. The scent reminded him of a wolf.

Creed followed him at a distance always out of sight, but making sure to be close enough to easily oversee and overhear what the man was doing. He found the lawyer's office easily enough, the fool put his name and address in the newspaper in order to get more work and more money. It came down to greed in the end, and that overridden his common sense. Not that Creed cared; the fat little man served his purpose.

Creed tipped him off anyway though, lied and said that someone was out to kill him. Played the nice appreciative customer and said that he would tend to the person who wanted to supposedly kill him. The man practically fell to his knees in gratitude. It was as amusing as it was pathetic. Creed followed the man over half the city before cutting ahead of him and ending up in this VIP room where he enjoyed a cold few before the scruffy wolf showed up.

Creed ordered the barman to give the scruffy wolf the key to this room and send the whelp up. The barman knew better then to disobey and so the scruffy wolf found himself standing in the entrance to the VIP room giving him a look over in suspicion. Good boy. Creed couldn't stop the smirk from showing up. And like Creed told him to, the scruffy wolf shut the door behind him and walked to the center of the room.

A lot of muscle under tight dark clothing that suited the wolf in hiding the blood evidence Creed could practically taste. Four days old, feminine and young. Not quite hormonal, under teen years. The scruffy wolf liked the taste of younger generations. The scruffy wolf was clearly not happy to be in his presence for instinctive reasons; Creed was well aware of those. He himself didn't feel them, hence the reason he was so relaxed.

"Have a seat." Creed indicated the couch and the chairs. The wolf could sit where he wanted, it didn't matter to Creed all that much. Unless the wolf sat right next to him, then there would be a slight problem. The wolf stiffened and forcefully relaxed as he chose a chair as far away from Creed as possible. Giving himself enough room to spring into action if need be. Pity the wolf didn't know that the distance chosen wasn't good enough. Every muscle in Creed worked simultaneously to allow him to spring into action far quicker than any man could react to. And far harder than most men could even begin to recover from.

Before Creed could get annoyed with the wolf, for not having the balls to speak up for himself, the wolf asked bluntly,  
>"Why have you <em>invited<em> me up to your VIP room, _Mr_. Creed?" The words invited and mister was more forced than the wolf intended due to suspicion and lack of trust. Expected and entertaining. So Creed did the only thing he could. He laughed.

A completely feral growl came from the scruffy wolf and Creed couldn't detect anything human in the growl. Creed stopped laughing, but a wide grin still remained while his eyes kept the appearance of someone unconcerned and unthreatened. His body language still spelt out relaxed. The scruffy wolf was no match for Creed, and Creed knew it to be fact.

"Yer accent, British? What brought ya here, British?" Creed enquired casually while standing up and fetching a couple of Molson Canadians from the well stalked fridge present in each of the VIP rooms. Setting it down on the coffee table in front of the scruffy wolf, Creed sat back down and regarded the man who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"And your accent is Canadian. What brings you here, Canada." The scruffy wolf enquired back, the wolf's not wanting to share information was foolishly obvious. It was a simple misstep, and it was a foolish one at that. And it did nothing, but push the wrong buttons in Creed, the wolf better be a quick learner.

Creed bite down a snarl at the general disregard for what Creed asked first, and let out a small chuckle. Suspicious little nobody, Creed knew better than most that the scruffy wolf better watch what he says. Creed's been known for flying off the handle at something as simple as a dirty look.

"Fair enough, wolf. This is a concrete jungle. I'm here to play." Creed answered, with partial honesty. Adding casually, but not leaving any room for debate,  
>"Why are you here wolf? Above all else, why 're you lookin' for my lawyer." Creed saw the surprised expression on the wolf's face. And sneered for it, the wolf actually thought Creed wasn't aware of that little bit.<p>

_~ Werewolves ~ Feral Mutants ~ _

Fenrir might not like the guy at the moment, but he could agree with the idea of a city being a concrete jungle. Why didn't Fenrir think of that first?

Fenrir looked at the Molson Canadian, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore, despite the taunting he received and the fact that he couldn't decide how to react to this obvious alpha male. Cruelty was a strong edge to the man called Creed. Fenrir could see that as clear as day. There was no question he could still get to Fenrir, despite the small amount of distance put between them purposely.

Fenrir understood fully that he had a choice to make, to tell the man mocking him that he was looking for his lawyer so the muggle could get ride of the criminal charges against Fenrir in the muggle world. Like he did for this muggle, if he was a muggle at all? Fenrir couldn't really tell, he had no magic that much Fenrir could tell, but he didn't come across as any muggle Fenrir crossed paths with.

Or he could refuse to tell him and deal with the consequences. And Fenrir knew for a fact that there will be consequences. Licking his lip slightly he watched Creed cautiously for a good five minutes while leaning forward and picking the can of Molson's up. Creed kept the eye contact up, it was a silent standoff between the two of them. To see if the other was as serious as he was trying to portray. Creed was. So was Fenrir.

The decision was made though; Fenrir wasn't a good guy in any sense of the word. But he wasn't stupid either, he knew better than to make the kind of mistake he could have very well made by refusing.

"Read that the lawyer expunged your criminal record. I was going to see if the lawyer could do the same for me. It's rather aggravating traveling when you're being watched everywhere you go for a few slip ups." Fenrir explained casually, and the few slip ups was when he failed to kill someone due to the hurry he was in. They will realize pretty quickly though that they have a new appreciation for meat.

Creed nodded casually, obviously satisfied on getting the answer he was looking for.

"Like playen' with kids? That kind of criminal record is harder to get ride of." Creed purred, Fenrir snarled. How did he know that? Surely this man couldn't smell anything to give that away? The black wouldn't have shown the blood clearly enough especially in this lighting. So then how did he know? A chuckled could be heard.

"Relax. I ain't goin' to rat ya out. What's so great 'bout kids anyway. They're loud and aggravating." Creed said, a chuckle clearly heard in his voice still. The man was far too amused for his own good.

"I don't like kids that way, their flesh just tastes better. Get any pleasure I can get out of young adult to average aged woman." Fenrir growled out, uncomfortable on actually being able to talk about things like this. It was true; he didn't look to kids for sex or anything like that. He was nasty, but not that nasty. He just liked eating them when he couldn't take them away and raise them right. It was what he tried to do with Remus and what he did with over half of his pack. But of course most didn't know that, they just assumed that he played with kids in the not so nice kind of way. Rumors and lies spread by uppity wizards.

"A cannibal than." Creed said casually, not letting up on his standing in the room though. Fenrir wanted to snarl for that, again he wasn't entirely used to associating with someone who had the alpha behavior down pat.

"Being a cannibal requires you to be human like them. I'm not." Fenrir corrected casually while he set an empty can down. Watching how he reacted to it just in case, his wand tucked away in his sleeve fully ready to use in case Fenrir needed it.

**Authoress ****Note:** Wow, I managed to get the second chapter done to this story. I actually didn't think I would. So what do you think anyways? And again, what are you hoping to see happen between these two characters?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Creed nearly felt an amused grin form, the whole idea that the wolf might consider himself as an animal was an entertaining thought. If he did, then that would explain why normal moral standards the rest of the general public with their shallow civilization wasn't followed by the wolf in any way. After a good few minutes that nearly formed grin, broke out along with laughter, completely ignoring and discounting the snarl the wolf gave as a response. Creed found that possible revelation all too amusing for words. The fact that the wolf might actually think of himself as an animal was funny.

And if Creed was right in that regards, it would explain the posture the scruffier man took in everything he did from when he came to Creed's attention to now. And furthermore this wolf was someone who thought he was animal and not just any kind of animal, but one that had an alpha like standing in normal situations for the man.

They weren't going to get along very well than. After all, Creed was in fact an alpha-male through and through. Creed might even kill the wolf, out of either anger or for the fun of it. It might even give him a high enough endorphin rush dubbed as 'The Glow' that would placate him for a day or more. Who knew, Creed loved the glow as much as he loved the act that created it and sex in nearly any form.

"What's so funny!" The wolf snarled angrily at him, Creed watched in icy amusement as the wolf used the chairs armrests to brace himself in his snarling anger. Creed saw someone else once who did the same thing when angry and sitting. Only he was much shorter and more hated. Not to mention that, despite the fact that Creed wasn't intimidated by the runt, more intimidating than the wolf here managed to achieve.

"You are. Ya claim that you ain't a lowly-human, claim that yer something else. So then, what is it? Hmm? An animal?" Creed purred out mockingly, a sneer clearly seen showing off only one shortened fang on his bottom jaw and his sharp canine on top that doesn't in fact grow in length like the bottom canine does when that control is disappearing and his feral tendencies take hold. But even when his mouth was closed if you looked for it you could spot his bottom canines sticking out. But on first glance, most ignorant people don't notice or don't care to notice.

"Something else." The scruffy wolf snarled out, sharpened teeth bared angrily. Creed only felt the tickling of temptation to put the mutt in his place in the back of his mind, one that would grow as loud as his thirst for blood, if the wolf continued on with his foolishness. And Creed hoped that he will. He could use some entertainment.

"Good, because one thing I know is animals. And boy, yer looking at one right now." Creed purred out threateningly as he shifted in his chair from a relaxed position to one that actually showcased that he wasn't a small guy. No he was six foot six and around three hundred pounds give or take a few. Needlessly said, he was a force to recon with and he had no shame in showing it off. People had a few reactions to his size, fear was a common one especially if you were fighting against him or if he was playing with someone in a rather unkind way, automatically thinking that he was slow was another common one because no one ever expects his reflexes to be faster than most athletes, some are impressed especially the loose frails he toys around with when not trying to harm someone and the rarest one being that some are neutral to his size. They couldn't care less otherwise.

Creed could tell at the moment that the mutt wasn't responding at all to his size, which means he's used to dealing with big people of sorts. It also gave Creed the pleasure of a possible fight that will most likely happen now that he knew that the mutt wasn't put off by Creed's size. Then again it probably helped that the mutt wasn't a small man either, smaller than Creed, but not a runt.

_~ Werewolves ~ Feral Mutants ~ _

Fenrir didn't know exactly what this guy was getting at, calling himself an animal and seemed satisfied when Fenrir didn't consider himself one as well. Especially after he gave the simple answer of 'something else' and that something was a werewolf. But this guy didn't need to know that, especially after the mocking that was done at Fenrir Greybacks expense! A lowly being like him didn't deserve to know anything about werewolves!

Fenrir always held werewolves higher than everything else, but only if they acted properly. Remus Lupin who had so much potential buried in him was a failure, and so died like a failure deserved to. That didn't stop the small pang of hurt Fenrir received for the loss of one of his sired werewolves, but there was nothing to do about it now. So he put it behind him, there was nothing else to do about it.

Taking note of the man's slight show of size into account, Fenrir made sure he would be prepared to defend himself should it come to that. And Fenrir's dealt with his fair share of wannabee's and wizards, so he had no doubt that he would be able to deal with this guy as well.

"You, an animal. Hardly. I've seen animals and you don't fit the bill." Fenrir said, though his instincts sharpened and his attention zeroed in on his surroundings as well rather than simply have his attention on this Creed guy. He had to make sure there's no traps of some sort or any back upcoming should a fight break out. Fenrir noticed that a hard look entered the other man's eyes as Fenrir was regarded for a moment. It was a hard look that told Fenrir to be cautious from here on out, and to watch his back.

Neither man moved, for the moment they were in a stalemate. But it won't last long that much Fenrir knew.

"I don' have to have fur to be an animal. Physically, I'm big an' I'm the boss and everyone knows it. I got the carnal nature o' an animal, especially a predatory animal. I'm inhuman, brutish and cruel. I'm bloodthirsty and I love a good fight and a good hunt." Creed purred out, Fenrir sensed a threat though and a dare to tell him he's wrong. This was a man who seemed to enjoy being considered an animal and thrived in it.

And Fenrir just told him that he wasn't. Smart…

"So tell me, Mr. Something else. How is 'at not being an animal, when I embody everything that is an animal in a human. I'm what everyone could be if they just let go of that human side o' them. That so called spiritual and intellectual side they so desperately cling to. Come on, smart guy. Tell me." Creed said, Fenrir noted that a barely audible growl started to enter those words. And the odd finger nails seemed to slightly longer now, how was that possible?

Instinct told Fenrir that the topic broached on something obviously personal. It was said to Fenrir, but meant for someone else as much as it was a definition of what makes Creed an animal. Fenrir remembered the fight with the short runt like guy who left three nasty slashes across his carefully covered chest, the runt of a man embodied some of what Creed said when it came to being brutish and a savage fighter.

Fenrir knew that his next choice in words would have to be thought through or else it would risk a fight, though the chances of a fight happening seemed more likely as the seconds ticked by.

"Guess when you say animal, I think the furry edible kind." Fenrir said, as casual as his own caution would allow him. And true to that, he did eat any kind of animal that was edible, including humans. Especially humans who catch his interest enough to eat them, but only after he plays a little bit first. Creed's eyes narrowed, but he hummed in vague agreement. Fenrir knew he wasn't let off the hook here, not by a long shot.

Fenrir inwardly tensed as his current company stood up and walked over to the small fridge within the room and fetched two more drinks. Bringing them back and as casual as ever handed one to Fenrir, who noted thin lines almost like someone scratched lines into the can without it being deep enough to puncture the can. Odd.

"The lawyer won' be able to help you." Creed said out of the blue, catching Fenrir's attention instantly as the beer was forgotten instantly.

"Why." Fenrir asked, not caring if it almost bordered childish in any way. It was an honest question! Fenrir couldn't help, but wonder what gave this foolish man the right to decide who could and who couldn't help Fenrir. He was Fenrir Greyback for crying out loud! He was also a man who had to come to terms with the fact that his name and who he was had no effect on people here, they didn't fear him like most did back in his old kicking ground.

"Because I decided that he won't be able to help you with your criminal record." Creed explained, the look Fenrir received was cold and not even shred of sympathy or anything remotely like that. Not that Fenrir was looking for it; he couldn't care less for small things like that.

Fenrir snarled angrily, a loud and throaty snarl that caught Creed's attention, but not in the way Fenrir would have hoped. The look was filled with disinterest and the man didn't feel the need to acknowledge it in the normal ways Fenrir was used to. Fenrir tensed in both anger and caution as Creed stood up as well, slightly taller than Fenrir. Completely outdoing Fenrir in muscle though, the guy seemed to have little to no fat on him. Fenrir wasn't in bad shape himself, but that the muscles on Creed were simply outrageous. That wasn't natural for anybody to be that muscular without being on something.

Maybe Creed was on steroids or something? Fenrir wasn't about to ask.

A cruel grin was now present on Creed's face, and that was when Fenrir noticed fully that the man's canines were elongated and sharper than normal especially the bottom canines that were bigger than the top canine's.

"Don't you even want to know why?" Creed said in an obvious tone, and Fenrir frowned. His own instincts told him what this sort of meeting was all about.

**Authoress Note: **This story will become slash for two reasons, one I love slash. I'm sorry but I do and I already wrote a crossover between HP and X-Men The Movie called "Tigers and Wolves" and it doesn't have slash in it. Heh heh… Not to mention glitteryfairy1900 wants slash, so that's good enough for me to make it into slash.

And did you guys hear? Sabretooth is coming back! He's not staying dead, which in my opinion is a good thing. You wouldn't kill Batman's archenemy The Joker would you? So then why on earth would you kill Sabretooth who is Wolverine's double in every way pretty much. It just doesn't work, without Sabretooth you only have a shadow of Wolverine who no longer has that clear definition of what he doesn't want to be mocking him face to face. Not to mention, I can see Wolverine eventually becoming the bad guy if Sabretooth stayed dead, after all in a twisted way I always viewed Sabretooth as the guy who kept Wolverine good… I'm sorry I'm starting to ramble on and on. I'm just happy that one of my favorite villains is coming back to the Marvel Universe.

Don't get me going on the Romulus storyline either, that was just plain retarded. Although I liked the idea of Feral mutants evolving from Homo Lupus or something like that (it kind of slips my mind… at the moment).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Creed watched the wolf glower in his direction, obviously not pleased with Creed's response and not used to someone standing up to him or speaking to him like the way Creed was and if he was, he was putting on a good show. With that little observation put aside it was up to Creed to decide the next move in this situation and that fact didn't bother him at all and to see what the wolf was going to do with this situation. Was he going to attack? Was the wolf going to backdown with his tail between his legs? Or even oblige and ask Creed why? Creed would have to wait to see which it was.

The wolf didn't budge, and that wasn't something that happened every day and if it did those who stayed stubborn usually died within a certain amount of time. Creed smiled as he flexed his fingers and relished the knowledge of the claws he had on each finger and toe. He loved his claws, couldn't see himself with fingernails that were fragile and broke too easily if they were used too harshly.

Both of them stood staring each other down, both alpha males who didn't like to be showed up. Creed chuckled outwardly, but inwardly he snarled. He didn't like someone having the nerve to try to show him up. Him! Victor Creed also known as Sabretooth is not someone to be showed up by anyone. Licking his bottom lip while sneering lightly in the direction of the wolf who only glowered back at him even more fiercely.

"So, Mr. British who are you anyway." Creed asked without much care as he casually walked towards the door, he heard footsteps that were slightly panicked and clumsy. His little spineless lawyer. Creed smirked as he watched the wolf turn to face him, not turning his back for a second. Good boy, Creed probably would have pounced on him and put him in his place if the wolf did in fact turn his back to him.

Creed on the other hand had no problem turning his back to the wolf; it wasn't a show of submission or anything along that line. It was showing that he had nothing to fear and that the wolf couldn't do anything to him and above all else it was a dare towards the wolf to make that mistake. Creed wasn't one to take kindly to this sort of mistake, and loved to take revenge for mistakes made by anyone attacking from behind. The cowards.

"Fenrir Greyback." The wolf, now known as Fenrir Greyback said after what Creed assumed was a short debate. What Creed couldn't get over though was the fact that he said it as if it was supposed to mean something. It didn't mean anything to Creed, nothing at all.

A knock on the door gained a distrusted snarl from an increasingly cautious and anxious Fenrir. Even the name reminded him of something wild, it wasn't a name you called your children in this age. Or any for that matter. And Creed's been around long enough to know that. Not even in exotic areas could he find this sort of name. And Greyback? He heard of a company or two with similar names and probably similarly spelt. But as a last name?

This guy was odd.

Opening the door Creed smiled widely, and beckoned his lawyer inside. Closing the door behind the stumbling clumsy lawyer in a cheap suite, this caused the obviously confused man to jump. Creed at times found himself wearing clothing that was more expensive, when he dressed up that was. Usually he was just happy with simple brands at a reasonable price.

"I… I don't understand Mr. Creed what is this?" The lawyer asked, looking at the surprised and suspicious Fenrir Greyback who was still standing tall and puffed out as any good alpha would do to show his rank.

The lawyer might not understand what was going on, but Creed knew exactly. He was a selfish man by nature and took what he wanted and didn't give anything back. Creed didn't share and never liked the idea of sharing. If Greyback wanted to be free of his charges, then he shouldn't have done such things. And above all else, he shouldn't have been following after Creed looking for an easy way out. That alone would invite Creed's attention, and that wasn't always a good thing.

"Sure ya don't, Zachery ol' buddy. I wanted ya to see who out to get ya. Names Fenrir Greyback." Creed purred out as he stood right behind the lawyer. He stunk of fear, confusion and sweat. Creed picked up other scents, products used and greasy foods eaten today as well.

_~ Werewolves ~ Feral Mutants ~ _

Fenrir Greyback snarled to himself. This situation was showing those obvious signs of spiraling out of control the second they were in a standoff and now those signs were starting to become promises as he watched his current company casually walk towards the door. Fenrir idly noted to himself that the man seemed to be covered by muscle in every direction. And his ears were oddly pointed, not big points like an elf or any other dark creature, but they were still pointed almost delicately while being strongly defined.

From the side angle the jaw looked a lot stronger than it does if Fenrir was looking at the man at a more frontal view. Odd that he noticed such things, but they were hard to ignore the way the man presented himself. Very confidently and like a cat he seems to show what he has in a leisured pace. Odd that he was comparing this man to a cat. But it fits somehow.

Unfortunately he didn't have too long to think about such things as he watched as the door was answered and a man entered. Fenrir was slightly confused on who it was until the so-called Mr. Creed explained things to the lawyer.

Fenrir could not believe his ears; it took five minutes to fully realize what the man just said. He practically told the little lawyer that Fenrir was out to get him. To kill him! That wasn't true, it wasn't! All Fenrir wanted was his name to be cleared by muggle law. Fenrir bared his teeth and growled, angry at the lies and cursing the time of the month. Why couldn't it be a full moon tonight! He would love to tear Creed into tiny pieces and enjoy the rest of him as a snack in the morning!

If this man had any family, Fenrir was going to pay them a visit! Creed, with a last name like that it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. And for once Fenrir thanked the bland newspaper for providing that name that first set him on the path that unavoidably somehow led to this situation.

"I… Was… Not… After him to harm the little fat man, just to have his services serve me." Fenrir snarled out, brandishing a stolen wand he got off a wizard he killed not too long ago. Fenrir Greyback might not be as refined as most wizards and witches, but he was no slouch in dueling and casting spoken and unspoken spells.

"Nice stick." Creed mocked and Fenrir snarled. Inwardly though his confidence raised slightly, if this man didn't know what magic was than the upper hand belonged to Fenrir and he was the type to use it fully. He had no shame in that thought. Fenrir's confidence didn't stop his suspicions and confusion from taking hold as he watched Creed put one hand on the man's shoulder while his other reached around the man's neck.

Panic was visibly seen in the lawyer, panic and confusion. Thick enough that Fenrir could pick up the scent of fear easily; his nose could pick up people's scent and emotions to a point. He wasn't good at it though; it was only when it was close to the full moon that his scenes of smell heightened farther than it was already allowing him to pick up scents of things and objects as well as people's scents.

"Wha…" Zachery the fat little lawyer babbled as he watched things happen. It was almost slow motion and Fenrir was captivated up until those dark looking talons on the man's fingertips sunk into one side of the man's throat and dragged across to the other side. Cutting deep irreparable damage to everything inside. The man didn't have time to scream as he collapsed in a panic and tried to stop the bleeding even as blood squirted out between his quickly turning red hands.

Fenrir felt his mouth water at the sight of blood as it pooled around the man. Forgetting about the large man who did it for a moment and clearly not seeing a rather smug look appear.

"Guess I'm not the only one who enjoys the sight o' blood." Creed purred out, snapping Fenrir's attention back to where it should have been. The wand that was going slack in his hand was held more firmly once again and pointed towards Creed in a threatening manner, but it was obvious that the threatening part fell flat for the other man who obviously disregarded the wand foolishly.

Fenrir sneered, baring his yellowing self sharpened teeth. It was true though, it was obvious it was an enjoyment they both shared.

None of that changed the fact that they were at a crossroad, a decision was to be made of which way to go with things. Attack. Leave. Stay? Kill or die. It was something that had to be decided soon and very soon. Neither of them seemed the type to be patient in matters like these.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Creed's smirk only grew as he watched the wolf in his debating. He has seen debates in others before, in Logan who was playing the part of a good old professor to a new school. The ultimate lie to himself and his more carnal nature. He was just like Creed; he just never admitted to it or submitted to it. It was sad really, Creed was only trying to help and release the runt from his burdens of the life of a sheep. That's all he was ever trying to do. So he took the burdens, the frails away. But of course, the runt wasn't very grateful. Not grateful at all. Then again, it didn't help that Creed hated the runt with a passion so he would have done the same thing either way.

And above all else, it was fun.

Staring the wolf, Fenrir Greyback, down Creed stood relaxed and ready to fight. He couldn't really understand the significance of the stick the wolf held in his angry shaking fist and why it was pointed at Creed. But it reminded him of a gun, the way it was pointed, simply held differently. And Creed doubted that it was a hidden knife of any sort. Too polished, neat and tidy for that. No metal from what he could notice.

Creed watched as the wolf's lips were pulled back baring his yellow sharpened teeth that mocked what fangs aught to be. A silent and angry warning. One that won't be heeded and one that won't give the time to be heeded. Creed felt a shift in the air, a shimmer in the light as his reflexes allowed him to drop down before a small explosion hit the wall behind him. Looking back he noted white at the tip before another blotch of white shot at him.

Creed dodged snarling as he did so. Fenrir Greyback, the mangy wolf was shooting white shit at him. Curling his lips into a fang baring sneer Creed muttered to himself more anything,  
>"Wha' the fuck?" He didn't want an answer, didn't care. All he knew was he wasn't very pleased with having to dodge white shit around the room. No words uttered, yet, still explosive white shit was being thrown around the room. The walls that were originally painted an inviting color were now marred with burn marks that sizzled with a scent Creed never crossed before.<p>

Creed watched coldly for any opening the wolf would give, seeing one he took it instantly. A hard swat with his clawed fingers hooked to do maximum damage to any flesh caught. Like a large predatory cat, it would feel like you are being hit by a very sturdy club with spikes on the end. It would hurt, it would catch onto your flesh and tear as much as cut. Needlessly said, it would be painful.

"Didn't expect that did you, _Mr_. Creed." The insolent fool mocked, Creed snarled loudly. It nearly outdone the music booming outside this room. His claws extended, his fangs extended and his eyes were covered now by a protective inner eyelid making his pupils all but disappear. A cruel twisted and completely bloodthirsty feline grin spread across Creed's lips leaving his fangs fully viewable.

Creed could tell that the mangy wolf was shocked by the shifts in appearance, but that no longer mattered as Creed lunged forward. Not expecting that a hard swing of the hand with the wand would literally send him through the glass to the dancing floor below. For a second, shock overwhelmed the bloodlust that his mind was taken over by and his hearing overwhelmed by the booming sounds of the stereo's hanging from the ceiling.

This gave him a chance to strategize and think things over to adapt. Creed as much as he would hate to admit it, but he was caught off guard. That won't happen again! There were questions now, as to how that stick shot white shit and how did that nobody sends him flying through the glass and to the dancing floor below without even touching him. A feat like that wasn't possible unless you were someone with telekinetic abilities, but somehow instinct told him that this wasn't a mutant he was dealing with. He was dealing with something else entirely.

_~ Werewolves ~ Feral Mutants ~ _

Fenrir couldn't complain at the turn of events, it's been so long that he fought. And the fight with the runt like man he barely escaped didn't count. There was something, human, about that short little hairy man. Even underneath the feral expression, the snarls and growls and bared human shaped teeth. It still felt more human, felt like the little man cherished control. A bit too much.

If he was a lesser wolf, he would have howled out his excitement at the aspect of a fight against someone just as animalistic as he seemed to be. And above all else, to knock the other alpha male down. The primal promises made Fenrir's insides quiver in excitement. So when he noticed the feral changes in the large man Fenrir didn't bother hiding his own shock, and laced deep underneath it was a thrill that traveled his spine.

Creed lunged at him; Fenrir barely was able to dodge without gaining too much damage. His shirt was caught, tearing it easily enough and revealing his bandaged chest through four rips. Luckily he managed to use his own magic and literally send the man flying through the tainted glass to the dance floor below. He was grateful that he was capable of some wandless magic and wordless magic. And he was powerful enough to knock a wizard down with or without a wand or a spoken spell. Even though this wasn't a wizard, it still worked beautifully.

Fenrir moved to the edge, peering down at the large man who was standing in the center with a wide circle around him. Fenrir picked up the words Mutant and other cruel things. It was obvious that mutants were treated by humans the way dark creatures were treated by wizards. Interesting. Fenrir pushed that knowledge aside, instead took in the sight below him. The lights that flashed around the dance floor only exaggerated the man's physic further and showing off his inhuman traits at a more impressive feat than the soft lights in the VIP room.

The man had pupils again, but everything else seemed to have gone feral in appearance. Elongated fangs, claws and the way the man was now holding himself. All spoke of the way animals held themselves. There was caution in the man's stance, but no traces of fear. Fenrir expected that. With his wand in hand Fenrir shot more simple hexes at the man. Startling the dancers to taking off towards the various exits strategically placed. A few stragglers ran into bathrooms and hide under tables. But that wasn't Fenrir's concern. His concern was the now laughing man, Creed.

The man was backing up, a cruel grin made his way and Fenrir matched it with his own. Ready to retaliate to whatever Creed was going to do. Ready and willing. Fenrir faintly wondered what the man tasted like. He felt like howling in excitement, but he swallowed it down reluctantly. Instead, he prepared his body and his mind to watch and retaliate. To fight back with everything his capabilities as a werewolf and a former wizard would allow him to. And he was an expert dueler, most wouldn't expect that given that he was a werewolf, but he was. Although that might come into play here, it won't be the defining trait of this fight. The man, Creed was no wizard. He was a mutant, whatever that meant.

Despite his time traveling the muggle world, there were still things he didn't know. Like what a mutant was he heard about them here and there, but didn't put too much thought into the subject. It just wasn't any concern of his at the time, but now he wished he did.

Fenrir was torn out of his thoughts as he barely had time to literally jump sideways out of the way as Creed pounced from the dance floor to the VIP room. It reminded him of a large cat and how a werewolf could leap when in its magnificent form and freed for by the moon for at least one night a month.

"Didn't expect _that_, did you?" Creed purred in mockery as he lunged towards Fenrir, Fenrir dodged with a quick roll to his left away from the window and close to the sinfully comfy chairs they were sitting in earlier. Fenrir snarled loudly and shot another hex towards Creed, thankful he was able to do so without saying a word. Creed dodged expectedly, what Fenrir didn't expect was one of those chairs being tossed at him.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Fenrir snapped out stopping the chair from hitting him and much to his amusement he heard Creed mutter,  
>"What the fuck…"<p>

It was enough to cause Fenrir to grin savagely as he controlled his wand with precise precision and literally threw the chair back towards the large blond who dodged right and lunged without breaking a sweat or a single ounce of hesitation. This whole situation seemed utterly preposterous suddenly. After all, Fenrir knew a killer when he saw one and this blond killer seemed to be someone who could be utterly unstoppable in a fight. Yet, here was Fenrir who was seemingly holding his own with a few shots of hex's and spells.

It almost reminded him of playing, rough tumbling playing boys. And if he was simply human, it would seem like that. But the werewolf in him told him another story. Although it was a light fight, almost gentle for the likes of Greyback. It wasn't playing. It was testing the water, seeing who was who and what was going to be what. It told him that if decisions were made the fight would and could get very serious and quickly. If the opposite was so, things would go into another route. It was complicated, and not something a human a muggle or otherwise would understand. They would scoff at it and turn their noses up. The whole lot of them.

But Fenrir wasn't human. And whatever a mutant was didn't mean shit. He knew that it didn't come into play with Creed, the blonde wasn't human either.

So they circled like animals testing the water and ready and willing to let the cautious testing subside as it has been up to this point. The next move made would be a serious one. It would be one that would decide their standing with each other. And, despite the caution and debates that rang through Fenrir's mind before this bout of rough bluffing and testing, he wasn't going to debate like that.

Instead he allowed his mind to shift away from the human rationale it was forced to endure in his traveling and suddenly it snapped. Fenrir felt like a weight was lifted off of his mind and his shoulders as everything old seemed new again. Things noticed that he shouldn't have noticed before, but now to be ignored. Fenrir's mouth salivated and Creed's grin widened with unspoken realizations that Fenrir understood well enough.

Like a disrespectful duelist he didn't bother bowing to his opponent. Decision was made.

And like a skilled duelist his movements were quick, most Auror's would have trouble matching him in speed alone. A simple hex, no words needed. Which was fine, Fenrir's words would be more growled than spoken. But his opponent wasn't a wizard or even a normal muggle. Fenrir's wrist was caught in a tight and unforgiving grip, his wrist bones felt like they were grinding together and there was a scorch mark on the wall behind Creed. He missed!

So like a good werewolf he brought the rest of his body forward and sunk his teeth deep into the few soft spots that would be on the man's body. The neck! Where the blood could flow freely from if severed the right way, and Fenrir Greyback was a cold-blooded killer who loves what he does, knows how to do it the right way. He perfected it over two wars and in between murders and rapes.

The blood tasted old, but sweet and wild. Fenrir didn't get the chance to savor it. A hard grip to the back of his head tore his head back hard enough he nearly gained whiplash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Creed was well in tuned to all the little instincts that made him more like an animal than a man. The very ones that made him hunt, kill and take. That made him territorial and not accepting to other males who were self-dubbed alpha males, not to mention the instincts that made him think slightly less than he would be able to when it comes to strategy. Every move and every decision was driven by instinct and instinct alone.

So when the damned wolf literally bite him on the neck his whole body went rigid with outrage before he reacted by yanking the wolf away and shoving him across the room and hard. Creed heard the thud as the man hit the wall. Creed was snarling and noticed that his wound was healing at a slower rate and tingling like it did when his healing factor was pushing foreign substance out. It never did this with saliva because saliva wasn't very harmful to him.

But the wolf's saliva felt more like venom to his wound and stung. Creed lightly touched the healing wound frowning before bringing his hand back into sight and looked at the blood, his blood. Most would not notice the clear liquid mixed with it. But most could not see as well as Creed could, his vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity.

Looking up at the wolf, Greyback who was standing tall and grinning savagely. Blood dripping from the thin beard and coated lips and part of his chin. The blood looked natural on the mangy nobody, like blood did on a wolf's nuzzle. The only one problem was that it was Creeds blood that was on the man. Creed's expression twisted into an angry snarl.

The angrier he looked the more proud of himself the wolf looked, stupidly. No one pisses Creed off and gets away with it! Let alone bites him! Creed could not remember if the runt himself bites or not, usually stabbed and slashed. No, this was probably the first person in a long time that had the audacity to bite him. It was angering and refreshing at the same time, to find someone who was willing to fight as an animal.

Creed lunged again; more of the white shit was shot at him only to be dodged easily enough.

"Expulso!" Greyback snarled out loudly. Creed could not help but feel confused at that, what on earth did that mean? In fact, what was the odd words spoken before. Wingo something lave something. Whatever!

Unfortunately it was not so easily this time, the object the stick was pointed at ended up exploding right in front of Creed, the explosion was enough to knock him back and blind his senses. It was not as strong as a grenade, but it was close enough without the big show grenades tend to pack. Creed found himself on his back, belly bared and frustrated at the underhanded tricks used against him. The least the wolf could have was to have the balls to fight proper-like and not shooting shit and speaking gibberish.

Something else was said, Creed managed spot the wolf saying something rather than hearing what was being said due to the ringing in his ears that both angered and annoyed him. He did not get the chance to think long about it, fire sprouted out and took control of the room rapidly forcing Creed to flee the room by jumping out the window he was previously thrown through earlier and landing with the typical grace he possessed.

His hearing returned to normal as did every other enhanced senses he possessed. Snarling out in his rage he made the note to ask the wolf what that was before Creed ends the mangy nobody's life. Unless Creed could come up with a better use for the wolf.

But what would that be? What would Creed have use of someone who sprouts shit out of a stick?

_~ Werewolves ~ Feral Mutants ~ _

Fenrir panted out in exhaustion. You would think he was fighting a war or something, unfortunately casting spells and dodging and attacking all added together and took its toll. But he had a reasonable excuse, this guy was not normal at all. Creed was in every way an animal that he said he was. No man should be able to fight like that, roar or snarl like that unless you weren't human or if you were a werewolf just like Fenrir was. But maybe that was what being a mutant meant? If the man was a mutant, Fenrir figured that to be the case if the other muggles that used to be on the dance floor said was correct.

Did that mean the short little guy was one as well, after all muggles or even wizards did not have three metal knives coming out between their knuckles? Fenrir shook the thought out of his head, this whole mutant thing was unimportant to him. All he had to concern himself with was his own survival and figure out what to do with Creed. Especially if Fenrir could not beat him or escape him.

What could the man want that would change his mind in killing Fenrir?

Not that he had long to think about it, the situation did not give him long to think about much. So he fled out of the room before fire enveloped everything. Due to the location of the VIP room the stairs leading out was close by. So he headed that way, but as soon as he reached the top of the stairs and looked down he spotted Creed at the bottom of the stairs with a snarl twisting the mans features. Were his eyes always white? _What was that spell… Gl… No! Ga… No!_ Fenrir thought to himself as he watched Creed bound up the stairs three steps at a time.

_Oh ya!_ Fenrir thought at the last second as he pointed his wand at the stairs and said,  
>"Glisseo!" It was not really a spell for attack or defense, but it was enough to help the situation. The stairs automatically groaned and flattened with a snap for each stair forming a ramp instead of the stairs that used to be there. It obviously caught Creed off guard because he slipped and slid most of the way down before using those fingernails – claws? - to stop the slide down. Deep grooves carved into the ramp.<p>

Fenrir could not help it, he sighed as he saw the man start to claw his way back up. Fenrir took off towards down the hallway. He really has to find a better area to get a better standing in this fight. And figure out what to do if the man doesn't ever stop. Fenrir managed to find a back door that led to a fire escape. Another spell came to mind, one that made him grin widely as an excited sound rumbled out of him. He knew just the spell to use against this beast. One that he learned from the Dark Lords former favorite aside from that crazy bitch who usually stuck to him.

With his wand at the read Fenrir waited patiently. It did not take long, however, for Creed to come into view as he bound around the corner in a near frenzy filled with bloodlust. Fenrir could recognize that because it was seen so many times in himself and his fellow wolves turned traitors and weaklings. Fenrir could not help the fact that his heart skipped a beat at the sight of a man whose fangs were larger than what they were when this whole thing started, eyes unnaturally white and claws lengthened and black. Whose heart would not skip a beat? Fenrir bet that even the Dark Lord's heart would skip a beat, at the sight, if he even had a heart in the first place.

Pausing at the end of the hall for only a moment making no movements to even scan the area in front of him, but without pupils Fenrir could not be sure if Creed did or not. Fenrir shifted slightly, and that seemed to be enough to set Creed off. He charged, Fenrir figured that Creed decided to do that because he was not going to get a chase out of this situation so charging was the only other option. But that was fine; Fenrir can handle that perfectly. In fact it was what Fenrir was what he hoped for.

"Here kitty." Fenrir growled out, his voice sounding more and more like a growl at the moment as he counted to three silently while Creed came forward with his claws hooked in a threatening way. The guy was a lot faster than what Fenrir expected, but that did not matter all that much.

"Sectumsempra!" Fenrir called out, watching with trepidation as Creed made a perfect move to dodge it. Thank the moon that the hallway was not that large at this end and that made dodging nearly impossible. The spell clipped Creed's shoulder shocking the man into a full halt, more so after deep wounds started to open rapidly underneath his shirt. Fenrir watched with morbid curiosity as Creed collapsed to his knees while using only one arm to support himself, there was shock as much as there was unexpected pain was written in the man's expressions. Fenrir grinned savagely.

"Surprise. Didn't think magic could do more than shoot shit at you huh?" Fenrir mocked with a snide sneer baring his own smaller, but just as deadly yellowing fangs. The man was panting as he clawed at his own shirt for a moment seeing only blood and no cut where a sword would have cut through if it was a sword. That was the beautiful thing about that spell; it caused a lot of damage and left things intact for the most part. For some reason, Fenrir liked that. It was a nice sight to see someone dripping in blood without ruining the rest of the image. Not unless Fenrir wanted that image dirtied and destroyed.

Than he heard it, Fenrir could not believe his ears at first. But it was unmistakable, at first he thought the man was crying due to the sounds and the vibrating of the man's body. And to see a man like Creed cry, it would have been entertaining. But no. Fenrir only watched in shock as the sound got louder until the man was in full hysteria. He was laughing.

"Is… Is 'at all ya can do?" Creed forced out between laughter and pain. Was he some sort of masochist? It would not really surprise Fenrir; he has seen some pretty weird stuff in the muggle's world that would surprise even the most experienced wizard. So far though the man was not attacking, but you should never trust a calm exterior of any animal. They can be ticking time bombs in Fenrir's experience.

"Plenty more…" Fenrir growled out, but made no move. The sound of sirens was echoing in the air, coming dangerously closer. Fenrir could not really tell what those sirens meant, law enforcement or medical muggles or what? Fenrir knew enough to know that he should not hang around with those sounds coming closer. Fenrir could hear dogs starting up too due to the loud sounds. Curling his lip slightly he turned back only to find Creed standing face-to-face with him with a wide grin.

"Those sounds usually mean time to go, Mr. Stickman." Creed mock as he pushed passed and walked casually down the fire escape. The temptation to use glisseo again was almost distracting. Still, Fenrir could not help but think that blood made a nice improvement to the man's appearance as a whole. Fenrir snarled as red and blue lights caught Fenrir's attention, he was still out of sight enough for those muggles not to catch sight of him. Fenrir started down the stairs, his next step on what to do was now up in the air. His first plans went to hell in the form of _Mr._ Creed who was already at the end of the alleyway. All Fenrir wanted to do was clear his name so he could travel freely in the muggle world, but now that was out of the question until he could find another lawyer that might be able to do the same thing for Fenrir. And the fight alone put Fenrir behind, he was still exhausted.

All in all, it was a horrible night. Horribly disastrously wrong. With someone who was just as much of an animal as Fenrir was to blame. Still, he was an animal of like-mindedness so that made Creed nearly tolerable. Tolerable or not, Fenrir was going to kill him one day. But right now, he just had to get away.


End file.
